Angelle
by X-Siri
Summary: Era increíble lo que tenía frente a mí, estaba postrado en la camilla todo ansioso y adolorido, en ese momento, una imagen se manifestó frente a mí que me tranquilizó con solo mirarla, el temor, el dolor, la incertidumbre se esfumaron como arte de magia y solo una gran tranquilidad me invadió cuando miré a un ángel sin alas vestida de blanco acercarse hacia mí y hablarme dulcemente


**Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, al usar a sus personajes es sin afán de lucro ni de mala intensión.**

 **Hola, es mi primera historia de la serie de The Loud House. Debo admitir que acabo de comenzar a ver la serie y de inmediato me atrapó. Espero que les agrade ésta historia.**

Archivado: 2 de marzo del 2017.

Espero que las disfruten.

Enigma_X (X-Siri)

* * *

ANGELLE

 **Era increíble lo que tenía frente a mí, estaba postrado en la camilla todo ansioso y adolorido, en ese momento, una imagen se manifestó frente a mí que me tranquilizó con solo mirarla, el temor, el dolor, la incertidumbre se esfumaron como arte de magia y solo una gran tranquilidad me invadió cuando miré a un ángel sin alas vestida de blanco acercarse hacia mí y hablarme dulcemente…**

 **Hola, soy Lincoln. Seguramente se preguntarán que es esa escena antes descrita arriba, bueno, será mejor que les cuente desde un principio…**

 **Hoy parecía que sería un gran día por la mañana , ya saben: la rutina y todo eso, un típico día de mi vida en la casa más escandalosa de toda la avenida Franklin, y aunque parezca raro, lejos de haber el gran bullicio que impera en mi familia, se escuchaba un silencio que seguramente Lucy debe de estar amando, quizá era un indicio de que algo iba a suceder, como sea, comencé a ponerme nervioso por esa tranquilidad y decidí salir mejor e ir a la tienda de comics, quizá encuentre algo bueno en mi camino hacia allá, Iré por mi bici, la que me heredó Lynn para ir al centro comercial.**

 **Debo decir que no se me ocurrió llamar a Clyde, quizá si le hubiera dicho que me acompañara, estoy seguro que nada de lo que leerán hubiera sucedido.**

 **Me dirigía en mi bicicleta, todo iba tan bien hasta que en un crucero, un automóvil se pasó el alto y cuando me di cuenta ya casi estaba sobre mí, hice una maniobra evasiva que me ayudó a esquivar el automóvil, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba hizo que mi bicicleta derrapara y me fuera a estrellar contra un árbol.**

 **En un principio no sentí nada, solo quedé aturdido por el golpe, el casco que traía impidió que golpeara mi cabeza, pero cuando intenté moverme… ¡Auch!, sentí un tremendo dolor en mi pierna izquierda que fue la que recibió todo el impacto. Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, pero el dolor me impedía concentrarme en lo que me decían las personas, aunque de vez en cuando medio entendía que no me levantara, que me quedara quieto hasta que llegara la ambulancia para llevarme a un hospital, pero la verdad, creo que estaba más asustado por la regañiza que me darían mis padres al no haber tenido cuidado que por el dolor de la pierna, al menos en ese instante.**

 **En fin, llegó la ambulancia. Entablillaron mi pierna con un fijador neumático que no es más que una especie de bolsa que se infla y comprime la pierna para inmovilizarla y poder trasladarme hasta el hospital… lo más raro es que en ese momento el dolor de la pierna era algo soportable, pero al llegar al hospital el dolor se multiplicó por ¡3000!.**

 **Me bajaron de la ambulancia y me llevaron al servicio de Traumatología del hospital en dónde me hicieron miles de preguntas: como me llamaba, donde vivía, el teléfono de mis padres, que si padecía enfermedades, que si tenía alergias, como sucedieron los hechos. La verdad solo respondía lo que me pedían para que me dejaran en paz, realmente no soportaba el terrible dolor que tenía mientras estaba asegurado en la camilla y si intentaba mover solo un milímetro la pierna, me dolía a horrores, y para empeorar las cosas, al llevarme a sacar una radiografía, que se les ocurre darme tremendo golpe en la pierna que llegue retorciéndome en la camilla a pesar de tener los arneses puestos**

 **—** **Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención darle el golpe—.me dice la persona**

 **—** **No se preocupe— le dije entre dientes con la cara toda deformada con una mueca de dolor**

 **—** **En un momento le quitarán ese dolor**

 **—** **¡muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo voy a agradecer!— le dije entre dientes y con la mueca de dolor en mi cara y lo más calmado posible, de repente escucho a alguien hablar de una manera diferente…**

 **—** **Te aseguro que si tratas de no concentrarte en el dolor y te tranquilizas… ese dolor desaparecerá poco a poco— me dice una voz pasmada, tranquila, con un toque de… no sé: ¿melodiosa?, como sea, tengo mis ojos cerrados así que lentamente los abro y por tenerlos bien apretados solo alcanzo a ver una silueta algo borrosa de color blanco, pero debo admitir que esa voz me tranquilizó un poco…**

 **—** **Tranquilo, cierra tus ojos, te van a pasar a una camilla un poco más cómoda— me dice mientras coloca una mano sobre la mía, el calorcito que de ella emanaba me hizo olvidarme por un momento del gran dolor que sentía—. Vas a sentir que te mueven, pero depende de ti que todo esté bien, no te preocupes, no te caerás, la cuota de caídas de éstos chicos ya la pagaron desde hace rato— me dice tratando de bromear un poco, los camilleros me pasaron a una camilla un poco más grande y después pude ver a quien me hablaba, y aquí es donde la pude ver… Mi vista se alegró con la imagen de la chica delante de mí: una chica con cara angelical, morena clara, ojos color miel y una amplia y hermosa sonrisa…**

 **—** **Te voy a colocar un catéter en la mano para poder quitarte ese dolor…— me dice tomando mi brazo izquierdo.**

 **—** **¿Catéter?, ¿Me vas a picar en la mano?— le pregunté asustado, lo menos que deseaba era seguir sintiendo dolor, esas cosas las ponen dentro de la vena… nunca me han puesto uno, pero lo veo cuando Lisa se pone a ver esos programas sobre ciencia y medicina que pasan en la tv…**

 **—** **Así es—, me dice ella con su dulce voz — es necesario para poder quitarte ese dolor rápido y poder aplicarte más medicamentos que te ayudaran a tranquilizarte un poco, sin la necesidad de estar inyectándote a cada rato.**

 **—** **Pero… ¿me va a doler?**

 **—** **No voy a mentirte, sí te va a doler, pero no vas a sentir más que un leve pellizco, además, supongo que el dolor de tu pierna es más fuerte que el que vas a sentir en tu mano…**

 **—** **¿Me prometes que en verdad no me va a doler mucho?**

 **—** **Solo te puedo prometer que te quitaré el dolor que más te aflige — me dice mientras saca mi brazo lentamente —. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **—** **L… Lincoln, Lincoln Loud—. Le respondo como hipnotizado y a la vez temeroso.**

 **—** **Tienes un bonito nombre, Muy bien Señor Loud… ahora solo tranquilízate un poco, quédate quieto y si tienes dolor solo respira profundamente, inspiras aire por tu nariz y expiras por la boca, pero no muevas tu mano, ¿me lo prometes?**

 **—** **Sí— le dije torpemente mientras parecía un zombi mirándola nada más, y cuando tomó mi mano para ponerme el torniquete y dilatar las venas de mi mano sentí que era una suave caricia el contacto de mi piel con la suya, en ese instante, el dolor y el temor desaparecieron. Ni cuenta me di cuando ella introdujo el catéter con la aguja.**

 **—** **Esto que estoy haciendo, se llama venoclisis, y lo hacemos para poder tener el acceso venoso a tu organismo por medio de una solución intravenosa y por la cual te administraré los medicamentos para soportar el dolor… — me dijo mientras hacía no seque tantas cosas, yo solo la miraba a ella.— ¡listo! Ya quedó… ¿te dolió mucho?— me pregunta con una sonrisa**

 **—** **No, de hecho… no me dolió nada— le digo un poco sorprendido**

 **—** **Me alegro mucho, ahora vengo, iré por el medicamento para quitarte el dolor…**

 **—** **Ya no creo que sea necesario… ya no me duele…**

 **—** **¿ya no te duele?, bueno eso solo confirma lo que había pensado…**

 **—** **¿ah sí?, ¿y que había pensado?**

 **—** **Que eres un chico muy valiente,Lincoln… ahora regreso, por cierto, mi nombre es Angelle**

 **—** **¿Angelle?, que hermoso nombre… — "y le queda a la perfección", pensé…**

 **—** **Gracias, ahora regreso…— me dice despidiéndose con una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminó su bello rostro, la vi alejarse con un caminar lento y suave, como si flotara, sin embargo, cuando se alejó el dolor comenzó a sentirse nuevamente, luego de un minuto que se me hizo eterno regresó con una jeringa…**

 **—** **¡hola, estoy de regreso!, ¿me tardé mucho?**

 **—** **¡Ay… si… me está doliendo nuevamente!— le dije con los ojos cerrados.**

 **—** **Bueno, con esto se te va a quitar el dolor—. Me dice mientras inyecta el contenido de la aguja en la venoclisis — ¿y tienes novia, Lincoln?**

 **—** **¿novia?, ¿yo?… ¡AYYY!, ¡no sé!—.le dije quejándome porque el dolor era muy fuerte, además no sabría cómo definir mi relación con Ronnie Ann, por el dolor, eso no me preocupa ahora.**

 **—** **¿No sabes si tienes novia?— me insistió Angelle**

 **—** **¡Ay… es que en este momento… no sé nada de nada!— le dije desesperado… el dolor era intenso y parecía que aumentaba a cada segundo.**

 **—** **Bueno, tranquilo… con esto se te pasará pronto…. — y dicho y hecho… al poco tiempo que me empezó a administrar el medicamento, el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco. — ¿ves?, ya está pasando….**

 **—** **Si… respire entre suspiros, muchas gracias**

 **—** **No me lo agradezcas, es un placer para mí ayudarte… ahora por favor, descansa, en un momento llegarán tus padres, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme**

 **—** **¿mis padres? — le digo un poco angustiado… pensando en la reta que me iban a dar…**

 **—** **No te preocupes, estoy segura que sabrán comprender, necesitamos que estén enterados de lo que pueda suceder, te aseguro de que no te dirán ni te regañarán nada, no tienes nada de que temer.**

 **—** **y ¿tienes que irte?**

 **—** **Sí, tengo más paciente que me necesitan, como tú, ellos también requieren de mi presencia, pero si necesitas algo por favor, llámame —. Me dijo mientras se alejaba, me quede solo en el cuarto y en ese instante todo quedó en silencio… cerré mis ojos y vi, su angelical rostro y supongo que me quedé dormido, porque al despertar vi a mi mamá que al verme despertar rápido llamó a mi padre, ambos estaban preocupados pero tranquilos. Angelle se presentó inmediatamente con ellos**

 **—** **Señores, déjenme felicitarlos, tienen un hijo muy valiente—.Me dijo mirándome con esa angelical sonrisa hipnotizadora.**

 **—** **Lo sabemos, muchas gracias— le dicen mis padres…**

 **—** **Bueno, en un momento vendrá el médico para aclarar sus dudas, por ahora me retiro, no son antes decirles que si necesitan o si puedo ayudarlos en algo, por favor me lo hagan saber, mi nombre es Angelle y soy la enfermera que estará atendiendo a su hijo.**

 **Mis padres le agradecieron a Angelle y segundos después apareció el médico quien nos explicó que había tenido un accidente y que había tenido muchas contusiones, pero lo más importante es que no teníamás que una pequeña fisura y que tal vez tendría que usar una férula de yeso para inmovilizar la pierna por un tiempo en lo que cerraba la fisura en el hueso… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Al menos dos meses… la ventaja de una férula de yeso es que me la puedo poner y quitar cuantas veces quiera, siempre y cuando no apoye la pierna.**

 **Tiempo después regresa Angelle con lo necesario para colocar la férula, ese fue otro tormento, pero no grité ni tantito porque estaba ella presente, al desinflar el fijador neumáticoel dolor me invadió nuevamente pero en cuanto ella me toco la mano nuevamente el dolor pareció disminuir un poco hasta tolerar todas las maniobras que hicieron para poderme poner la férula de yeso,tenía la mano de Angelle bien agarrada y en cuanto me di cuenta, la solté inmediatamente y pude sentir como mi cara se ponía caliente.**

 **—** **No te preocupes Lincoln, para eso estoy aquí, para poder ayudarte…. — mis ojos solo le agradecieron en silencio—. De nada… no tienes que agradecer— Tiempo después, ella me puso otro medicamento a través de la venoclisis y después me quitó el catéter de la mano y me puso un parchecito para que no saliera sangre— listo, con esto ya no sentirás dolor y podrás irte a casa…**

 **—** **¿Ya me voy?, ¿en serio?**

 **—** **Así es… tendrás que cuidarte mucho en casa para que no te duela…**

 **—** **Me va a hacer falta Señorita Angelle…**

 **—** **No lo creo,Lincoln, yo no te voy a hacer falta, tienes a tus padres y sin duda, un chico tan guapo y valiente como tú, debe tener novia…Ronnie Ann, ¿no es cierto?, ella podrá cuidarte mucho mejor que yo…y por favor… somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **—** **¿amigos?, ¡si! ¡Claro… por supuesto!— le digo mientras me levanto y me ayuda a sentarme en la silla de ruedas para llevarme afuera… ¿cómo se enteró de Ronnie Ann?, ¿le habrían dicho mis padres?**

 **— Bueno, Lincoln… eres libre. — me dice sonriendo**

 **— Muchas gracias, Angelle, me ayudaste demasiado**

 **—** **Cuídate mucho…y no te preocupes, que si sigues todos los consejos que te di, te acompañaré siempre cuidándote…**

 **—** **Muchas gracias… y hasta luego…. — le dicen mis padres mientras arrancan el motor de Vanzilla, solo alcanzo a mirar como la brisa juega con su cabello negro y su vestido blanco, parecía flotar… esa imagen jamás se me va a olvidar no quité mi mirada hasta que la perdí de vista.**

 **Llegamos a Casa, mi padre me cargó hasta la sala y en seguida todas mis hermanas se abalanzaron sobre mí**

 **—** **¿Qué te pasó Linc, te pasó un tren encima?— bromeó Luan**

 **—** **¿Había mucha sangre en el accidente?— me pregunta Lana**

 **—** **¿Te hicieron exámenes de laboratorio?— me pregunta Lisa — dime para ir por las muestras**

 **—** **Vamos hermano, dime donde te firmo el yeso — me dice Luna**

 **—** **¿No ven que no le pusieron yeso? — dice Lenny – pero al rato iré a comprarte unas vendas de colores para que tu pierna se vea muy chic**

 **—** **Mejor que sean negras — dice Lucy. En ese momento llega Lori con el celular en mano...**

 **—** **Linc te llaman…— me dice extendiéndome el celular, era Ronnie Ann,**

 **—** **¡Lincoln!, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada…— me dice un poco angustiada o molesta…ni yo mismo sé.**

 **—** **Lo siento Ronnie Ann**

 **—** **Es que a Bobby se le salió decir que te había pasado un accidente… ¿es cierto? ¿Estás bien?, Clyde me negó que supiera algo**

 **—** **Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy en casa, disculpa que no haya podido avisarte**

 **—** **Está bien… veré si Bobby va al rato a tu casa, así me le pego para ir a verte un rato**

 **—** **Tengo mucho que contarte…**

 **—** **Eso espero…**

 **Le regresé el celular a Lori quien siguió hablando con Bobby, las chicas perdieron el interés en mi pierna y yo me recordé que el casco y tal vez la bicicleta O lo que quedaba de ella podrían haber quedado en el hospital… les pedí a mis padres que regresáramos por ellos, y así lo hicimos…Recordé que la enfermera sabía sobre mi "novia", Así que por curiosidad les pregunté a mis padres si le habían dicho a la enfermera Angelle sobre Ronnie Ann… ellos me respondieron que no, mientras mis padres fueron a preguntar por las cosas… le pedí a un operador de ambulancia que si le podía llamar a Angelle, quería saber cómo se enteró de Ronnie Ann**

 **—** **¿Angelle?— me pregunta extrañado**

 **—** **Si, la señorita enfermera que me atendió hace un momento…**

 **—** **¡Que raro!… la única enfermera que se llamaba así ya no trabaja aquí…**

 **—** **Pero ella me atendió**

 **—** **No creo que haya sido ella…tal vez la estés confundiendo con alguien más,**

 **—** **No, estoy seguro que así se llamaba, es muy bonita, de ojos color miel y pelo negro, parecía un ángel, es muy amable y cuando sonríe pareciera que el rostro se iluminara**

 **—** **Humm… bueno… por la descripción que me das creo saber a quién te refieres— me dice el operador entre suspiros y me enseña una fotografía…— ¿es ella, verdad?**

 **—** **¡Sí, Es ella!…. — le digo entusiasmado al reconocer su hermosa imagen… el operador guarda un momento de silencio…**

 **—** **Bueno, chico, lamento decirte eso, pero Angelle falleció hace más de un mes en un accidente…lo siento…**

 **—** **¡No puede ser!, pero si ella me atendió hace un momento…**

 **—** **Tal vez la confundiste con alguien más— dice mirando la foto con cierta melancolía — no creo equivocarme con lo que te digo. Verás, yo… la conocía muy bien, porque ella… Angelle… fué mi novia. —**

 **Mis padres subieron a Vanzilla y arrancaron el vehículo mientras yo, pasmado, solo veía al operador de la ambulancia parado diciéndome adiós… mis padres no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado…y yo… solo me preguntaba… ¿era un sueño?, o ¿en realidad era una hermosa chica quien había venido hasta mí y me había confortado para liberarme del dolor mediante su presencia?**

 **Creo tener la respuesta, y si aquí estuviera Lucy, estaría tan emocionada como yo… ahora entiendo porque me sentía mejor cuando la tenía cerca… ahora entiendo el porqué sabia de Ronnie Ann… Ahora entiendo porque estaba cerca de mi cuando la necesitaba… ella era un ángel, un ángel que camina vestida de blanco curando a la gente que lo necesita, ella era… mi ángel.**


End file.
